Compute $\dbinom{9}{8}$.
Answer: $\dbinom{9}{8} = \dfrac{9!}{8!1!}=\dfrac{9\times 8 \times 7 \times 6 \times 5 \times 4 \times 3 \times 2}{8 \times 7 \times 6 \times 5 \times 4 \times 3 \times 2 \times 1}=\boxed{9}$.